willys_cupfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Kayla/@comment-37332664-20200124165156/@comment-97.104.228.54-20200131004514
But for some reason, you didnt write the transcript for the Let's Go Luna episode "Butterfly of the Seas!" Here's the first scene you have to write into a transcript first. The episode begins with Honey the Hamster using the pies as a hill, singing “The Hills are Alive” from The Sound of Music (a 1965 20th Century Fox movie), Carmen comes in, and nicely tells Honey to get off of the pies. Honey, depressed, has to tell Carmen where the Circo is. Carmen says that they are in Hollywood, Honey the Hamster excitedly says that they’re in Hollywood, the lights, the music, and everything else the Magic globe will tell. The magic globe explains about Hollywood, California, and then they go to the Hollywood Beach Hotel (which is similar to Gaylord Palms in Orlando, Florida, and the Axiom from WALL-E) when they discover that the grass field outside the hotel is a lake, Carmen can see mermaids swimming and playing together, she wants to join some, so the transportation bed (which they are already in, has a dry towel, and a blanket that Carmen uses to make a mermaid tail out of it) head inside the shower and cleaning center (which has mermaids in it and is similar to the Repair Ward from WALL-E) Andy and Leo were taken to the cleaning room, which was outside the shower and cleaning center by the hotel bed cart bot. Carmen was taken there because the captain thought that her memory was faulty. WALL•E was there because he was cleaning the water on the floor while the mermaids were splashing, playing, and vocalizing. And here's the second. When they arrived, the scanner scans Carmen and the scanner detects it as “Most Beautiful Mermaid Butterfly”, and then the third CARSTIC grabbed and lifted Andy and Leo off of the MVR•A. The scanner arm scanned Honey but the other one failed to give him a red boot because he dodged it. It accidentally gave the boot to the scanner. Honey the Hamster also evaded a CARSTIC who tried to grab him. She jumped away from the MVR•A and tried to escape the CARSTIC, then Carmen was needed to become a mer-butterfly by a cleaning robot unit (PR-T from Wall-E) was held by another CARSTIC. The PR-T gave Carmen a makeup and a fun mermaid tail, and that hold her up long enough that the CARSTIC nicely grab her. The CARSTIC placed Carmen in a free waiting place and left. On the other side of Carmen's place were Amaris, Ava, Naia, and Jewel having a sing-along party with the song “I Just Wanna Be” from the TV show Mako Mermaids, while Ava splashes Carmen that was unable to keep the makeup she had vacuumed inside her. She splashed the water on Carmen’s face. On another side of Carmen’s place was Coral and Shelly (twin sisters of Vitoline). Then Carmen saw some more mermaids singing along with the song “Under the Sea” from The Little Mermaid Jr, and then Carmen spotted the CARSTIC that carried Honey the Hamster while Andy and Leo walked inside the cleaning room after practicing some water balls, Carmen also saw a Wall-E unit spinning on the floor. The CARSTIC took Honey the Hamster to the cleaning room where the stallion brothers Ron and Jon started to investigate her. There were also some Mattel Cars, and some phones, which Andy and Leo are looking at, right next to the food court, in the cleaning room. And then the third. Carmen was able to see what happened to Honey through the glass door of the diagnostic room. He was shocked when he realized that Ron’s hoof touched Honey’s nose, making Carmen scared. EVE's gun arm. He thought that the CARSTIC hurt her but the arm needed to be removed to investigate the glitches of the cleaning machines When the CARSTIC cleaned the underside of Honey’s bum, Carmen thought that Ron and Jon were trying to destroy Honey. Carmen was not able to stay at her place because Honey needs to be saved. She used some of Mako island’s powers (big wave) to destroy the devices that powered the energy wall of his place. The wall vanished and because Carmen was leaning towards it he fell to the floor of the ward, which started to play the song (One Small Thing) from My Little Pony the Movie. The CARSTIC and the mermaids turn at Carmen to see where the strange music is coming from. Carmen rushes through the glass door to the cleaning room and grabs the gun arm (EVE’s gun) from the CARSTIC who was holding it. Ron and Jon laugh, and Ron says that she’s gonna do it, while Honey tries to calm Carmen down but she fails because the CARSTIC tries to take the gun back from Carmen. Carmen’s Mako powers accidentally fire the gun and the projectile flies through the hole at the door and through the waiting room. It hits a switch at the wall. The destruction of the switch turned off all the CARSTIC and the energy walls. It also opened the main door of the shower and cleaning center. The mermaids are excited that their showers are over, but at first but then they left their places and started happily move around. They break through the glass door and lift Carmen up and carried her away from the center. Andy and Leo chased after them. And then the fourth. An Alarm went off, Luna the Moon woke up and sounded the alarms, and said that the repair ward was on fire. The mermaids created even more big waves across the flood, they stopped and saw smoke, but it was actually Luna the Moon, Luna the Moon sees the mermaids from the repair ward. Honey the Hamster says that they’re really going to do it now. The mermaids sing along with Carmen during the “Luna, Come and Play” song, and then Luna the Moon greets them. So do it one by one, okay?